Aureolus Izzard (Toaru Majutsu no Claves)
(formerly) |Appears In = Toaru Majutsu no Claves|Full Name = Aureolus Izzard|Classification = Magician Vampire|Occupation = Cancellarius (Formely) Vampire Messenger|Level = Vampire-level|Kanji = アウレオルス・イザード|Romaji = Aureorusu Izādo|Age = 118+|Height = 189 cm (Formerly) 180 cm}} is a character from Toaru Majutsu no Index series and is the main antagonist of the second arc of the storyline (anime and light novels). He is a powerful magician and alchemist; he perfected his alchemy to the state where his thoughts are turned into reality which is called Ars Magna. He returns in Toaru Majutsu no Claves in more horrible appearance. Appearance His face is stern looking and very distinguished, which is complemented by the way he dresses, wearing a white suit over a blue dress shirt and wearing a light-pinkish tie, as well as wearing loafers, but his most striking feature is his green hair that is neatly combed. His hair was stated to be dyed green to better control the power green symbolizes - the Earth element and alchemy that's classed under the Earth element. This is the same logic why Terra of the Left is wearing a green robe. His needles are stored inside the pocket over his right buttock. In Claves era, he has more terrible appearance with short pale green skin, dark green hair that is cut neatly along with gray emotionless eyes. He wears a black, green, and red robe along with clerical attire. Personality He has serious air surrounding him, being as his Ars Magna requires concentration for it to properly work, this is justified. Despite this, he has been known to toy with the lives of his opponents if he finds them "amusing" enough. He is also smug enough to float lightly and underestimate his opponents, once again because he has the power of Ars Magna. He has a caring side to him, which he shows only to Index. Himegami Aisa later revealed that Aureolus explained to her certain magical concepts (such as the basic premise behind his Ars Magna) while that relationship is not enough to consider Aisa and Aureolus Student and Master, it shows that he not always looked at her with the contempt that he showed after he was unable to save Index. He has also casual disregard for the well-being and lives of other people around him, as he brainwashed the student body of Misawa Cram School to be able to use magic even though it is harmful to them. The worst example of this nature is that he blew up Stiyl Magnus from the inside out to the point where Touma describes it as seeing a Human anatomy exhibit in a museum where one walks inside the human body, since the blood and muscles were scatter all over the ceiling, all connected to the heart and still pumping blood throughout the veins. Aureolus personality and actions is apparently derived from Kamachi Kazuma's concept of a what-if scenario regarding Touma's failure to save Index in the first volume. Indeed, it has been stated in the narrative several times that Aureolus desired to save Index no matter what, and is likened to him wanting to be the main protagonist. His personality was also different in the past, risking being discovered by the Roman Catholic Church by going to England to share his knowledge of decoding grimoires with the Church of England to save more people. After his memory restored by Orlok in TAMNC era and Aureolus finds the truth that Index is death. His psychology and mental gone deteriorating, he will do anything to revive her. Background Chronology Abilities Ars Magna Aureolus uses a powerful form of alchemy known as , which allows him to think of anything and make it into reality, however, he requires great concentration for it to properly work, or else it may cause considerable unwanted effects (and can even be used against him, as Touma proved), because of this he uses needles to stab himself in the neck to allow him to concentrate. After attaining sufficient concentration, Izzard then has to verbally express a command to initiate the effects that he desired; the commands can be of simple to complex phrases depending on the effect in question that he wishes to manifest. He uses acupuncture to soothe himself before using Ars Magna if he happens to be excited, which hints that he has at least some knowledge in this field. Of course, while Ars Magna allows him to materialize his very thoughts into reality, it does not actually enable him to alter (or undo in any way) the laws of reality. Touma likened to a computer simulation, that if even a line of code is messed with it will not function. Aureolus admitted that using Ars Magna would usually be impossible, but he got passed that by using the two thousand students in Misawa Cram School to simultaneously obtain knowledge. By utilizing the Gregorian Chant Replica to chant the spell simultaneously, he was able to bypass the time required to chant the spell in only a mere seven days as well as increase its effects 120 times. Since the students were not magicians, however, and the unconventional way Aureolus obtained Ars Magna, it was incomplete and couldn't be used without the help of acupuncture needles. The main concept behind that Ars Magna is 'To purify the murky, lead-like soul of a human into a pure golden soul of an angel' (『鉛のようにくすんだ人の魂を、黄金のごとき天使の魂へ昇華させる』). List of known Ars Magna commands *'"I will come to you now"' - Allows Aureolus to move instantly towards a person. It is akin to teleportation in a way. *'"You shall not touch me"' - Makes a person unable to touch Aureolus. In the anime, it is shown that the distance between Touma and Aureolus would increase whenever Touma tried to come close to him. *'"Forget everything"' - Allows Aureolus to erase one's memory. Can be dispelled by the Imagine Breaker. Touma unintentionally achieved this after using the fingers of his right hand to run his hair. *'"Slam to the ground"' - Makes the target(s) slam towards the ground. Additionally, one cannot move from the ground after the command is executed. Can be dispelled by the Imagine Breaker. *'"Die"' - This command allows Aureolus to kill a target, though details on how the target can die is unknown. Can be dispelled by the Imagine Breaker. *'"Sleep"' - Caused Index to instantly fall into a deep sleep. *'"Suffocate"' - Suffocates a target, though further details are unknown, it seems to affect the neck of the target. Can be dispelled by the Imagine Breaker. *'"Be electrocuted"' - A command that summons electrical attacks from nowhere. Can be dispelled by the Imagine Breaker. *'"Be crushed"' - A command that allows Aureolus to crush an opponent. In the anime, he summons a car to do this, though it is blocked by Touma. *'"Open"' - A command used by Aureolus to open elevator doors. *'"Bring (object) to my hand'" - A command that summons an object that can be held in the hand, exact details and purpose of the object are required for the command to work. Demonstrated by Aureolus Izzard by summoning a pistol in his hand, and can be changed whenever he wills it. *'"Fly to the sky"' - Allows Aureolus to make a target float above ground at a certain height. *'"Be Torn to Pieces" '- Shown in the anime as being able to rip off a person's clothes and skin. *'"Revert back to normal"' - Return things to previous states depending on what the previous state Aureolus deems. Used to put Misawa Cram School back together after its destruction via the Gregorian Chant.Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 02 Chapter 3 Part 4 Other abilities Gregorian Chant Aureolus Izzard could also replicate the use of the Roman Catholic Church's Gregorio's Chant by using the thousands of students of Misawa Cram School, as a substitute for the 3,333 monks needed for the spell - though the number of students is only around 1,000 instead of the 3,333 needed. He is also capable of creating a seal on an entire building that separates people from interacting with objects and the people inside the building, and vice-versa. Aureolus Dummy is a clone of himself that Aureolus made through alchemy. The clone is almost a perfect copy of him, even inheriting his will and believes himself to be the real Aureolus. While he cannot use Ars Magna, he has a weapon called . It looks like a golden arrowhead attached to the end of a chain. His Limen Magna turns whatever the arrowhead touches into molten gold. The clone was made to be a guard of sorts and thought that he was the real Aureolus. He later runs into Stiyl who destroyed this misconception and tore off his left arm and leg with a flame sword. He later ran into Touma with a new left arm and leg made out of gold. Touma used his Imagine Breaker on him, resulting in cutting off his mana source. He runs away, dying, and once again runs into Stiyl who pitied him and gave him mercy by turning him into nothing. In his dying moments, the clone found the answer to the question he had always been seeking; "Just what are the limits to what a human can achieve while still retaining a human's form?" He found that this is Touma after being defeated by him; since even with the Imagine Breaker, a power beyond human comprehension, Touma still has emotions like any other human being. Stiyl decided to kill it since being a scholar the clone would manage to find something else to think about in the 10 minutes of life it has left, and die regretting not being able to solve it - whereas if the clone dies right then it would be in a state of fulfillment for solving something it has be seeking for all its lifetime. Category:Characters Category:Magic Side Characters Category:Magicians Category:Vampires